What We Are
by L100Meganium
Summary: Who cared what they were to each other? It wasn't as if anyone would ever willingly seek a connection with him anyway. Just a little bit of Mew/Mewtwo friendship/mild MewMewshipping fluff! Oneshot.


A/N: Hey everyone! I've been meaning to do so many Pokémon stories, and now I'm finally getting around to doing one. XD I love Mew and Mewtwo (as a pairing and as a duo in general). Their contrasts are just so fun to play with. So I had to write something about them! =) Please note that whenever I write a Pokémon story, I'm writing them in the Game Universe, not the Anime Universe or Manga Universe. So...Mewtwo is in Cerulean Cave because that's where he is in the games. =P Also because it made a good, isolated setting. XD

Anyway, please enjoy, and please please let me know what you think! =D

* * *

What We Are

"Mewtwo is so grumpy," chirped the playful, feminine voice.

"I am _not_ grumpy," he grumbled, swishing his powerful tail and narrowing his violet eyes at the small pink cat-like creature that flitted about him in the dark cave. She gave off a faint pink light, illuminating the cavern slightly as she flew around.

"Then why isn't Mewtwo happier that Mew has come to visit him?" she countered teasingly. Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Cerulean cave isn't exactly a cheerful place, you know~" she sang, hovering above his head now and looking down at him upside-down.

Mewtwo frowned and pushed the small creature away with his strange, hand-like paw. "I never asked you to come visit me," he muttered bitterly. He wished she would go away and stop trying to be so friendly already.

"Aww," Mew pouted, undeterred by Mewtwo's sullen mood. She did a loop-the-loop in the air, almost crashing into one of the cave walls, but straightening herself at the last moment. "What sort of a parent would Mew be if Mew didn't come to visit?" she continued.

Mewtwo's head whipped around to face her. "I—! _You_ are _not _my _parent!_" he spat.

Mew giggled playfully. "No, I guess not," she agreed. She looked around a bit at the surroundings, at the dark ceiling and dripping cave walls; at the ground, covered in rocky soil and pebbles perfect for tripping unsuspecting travelers. Then she locked her bright sapphire eyes on the humanoid, catlike creature in the cavern with her. "I wonder what that makes Mew and Mewtwo? Are we siblings? Cousins?"

"We're not any of that," Mewtwo sighed, massaging his temples. Honestly, couldn't Mew just leave so he could go back to his deep sleep?

"No?" Mew said in a surprised sort of voice. "What are we then, Mewtwo? Is Mewtwo Mew's counterpart? Her twin?" She seemed excited by the prospect.

"No," he said flatly, hoping that if he gave enough boring answers, Mew would give up and leave. He sat on the cave floor and absentmindedly tossed some pebbles. Who cared what they were to each other? It wasn't as if anyone would ever willingly seek a connection with him anyway.

Mew paused for a moment, tilting her head and considering him before floating down and sitting next to him on the cavern floor. This surprised him—Mew hardly ever landed, or even sat still. But now she was doing both, and looking at him intently. He felt himself getting slightly anxious.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Mewtwo doesn't like Mew," Mew said glumly, finally averting her gaze and staring at the floor. "Mewtwo doesn't want to be associated with Mew."

"Wha—" his mouth hung open in surprise. "Th-that's not what I meant!" He felt strangely apologetic.

"It's not?" Mew asked, looking at him a little hopefully.

"No," he assured her. He looked at her for a moment, then sighed, tossing pebbles again. "It's— It's hard to imagine you being any sort of relation to me. I mean— I was brought up thinking I was alone…and then suddenly you show up a couple months ago and say I exist because of you? It's…it's hard to take in." He left out mentioning the long period of resentment he had held against Mew for being the reason he existed. He didn't want to make the little cat sadder, for some reason.

"Oh," Mew said, swishing her tail a little. Mewtwo breathed an inward sigh of relief— at least she wasn't sitting still anymore. That had been creepy. "So…Mewtwo doesn't hate Mew?" she asked him.

"I hardly know you well enough to hate you," he said bluntly.

That seemed good enough for Mew. She floated off the ground and grinned brightly. "Mew does not hate Mewtwo either! Mew _loves_ Mewtwo!" she proclaimed, flitting around his head. Mewtwo groaned and rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"You hardly know me either," he said in exasperation. "Why do you like me so much?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Mewtwo is a good Pokémon! Mewtwo hid away so he wouldn't hurt people, even though people were mean to Mewtwo. Mewtwo deserves to be happy, but he is always so sad." She paused a moment before grinning again and patting his shoulder with a tiny pink paw. "That's why Mew wants to make Mewtwo happy!" she told him.

He couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth turn upwards. Just a little bit. "If you say so," was his neutral response as he shrugged his shoulders.

After that there was a pause in which Mewtwo looked at the floor and Mew looked at him, her paw still on his shoulder. Then Mew spoke again, softly.

"Mewtwo, I know what we can be," she said, her voice happy and full of excitement.

"What?" he asked, and then jumped a little as he felt the strange sensation of Mew twining her delicate tail around his powerful, thick one. He looked at her questioningly, and she smiled sweetly, innocently, at him.

"Friends," she answered happily, beaming at him.

And for the first time in his life, with Mew's tail comfortingly wrapped around his own, Mewtwo believed that it could happen.

* * *

A/N: By the way, when Mew refers to herself as "I" a couple times there, those weren't mistakes. It just sounded weird to say "Mew" in that context. Go ahead; try to say it out loud with "Mew" instead of I. "Mew wonders..." XD Just sounds odd. So. Anyway, please review! That would make me infinitely happy. :D


End file.
